


And there, love rose.

by In_Somi



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Bora best friend but loves sleep more than Yoohyeon, College AU, F/F, Yoohyeon is a puppy, demisexual Minji, emotions are so complicated, i don't think this is a slowburn, soft supernatural au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Somi/pseuds/In_Somi
Summary: Minji falls in love slowly but Yoohyeon seems patient enough. Or is she?
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 18
Kudos: 99





	1. Rose, Sunsets, Movies

****Aren’t roses such a beautiful thing?**** They come in various colors and different meanings. It feels like there can be a rose that would symbolize an important occasion. From falling in love to falling apart. From one's birth to death. Roses are truly mystifying. Or perhaps, the human tendency to put meanings into things is the real magic. 

However, planting one is another story altogether. After all, roses are quite delicate. One has to be precise, diligent, and persevere if they would want to grow one. 

But despite all of these, the efforts and investments, no matter how much you love the rose, the flower still takes its time to bloom. Seemingly adjusting to no one at all. The true challenge of having a rose is the waiting part. How long can your love wait for the rose to bloom? 

And even if you have managed to make one spread its petals, it really worth it? Was the rose as breath-taking as you hoped it would be?

Honestly, Minji had always felt like a rose sprout. 

_[“Minji-ah, I…I am in love with you. Would you like to go out with me?”]_

Love feels like a good thing. Everyone seems to want that. You can tell a love story using roses, and no pattern will be exactly the same. It is amazing when you think about it that way, right?

Minji agrees to go out on a date. She always does. Always wondering what rose garden would she see this time. The first date usually leads to another one. 

Minji feels like a rose sprout. A little bit out from her seed but not quite facing the world. But love seems like a nice thing so she tries to reach out. To be in the feeling rather than describing it in the language of roses. 

_[“Minji. Let’s end this. You don’t feel in love with me at all. Do you even want to kiss me?”]_

But you see, the truth is this: while everyone wants to grow a flower, and on the half-way, they give up because it feels like nothing was happening. That despite their routine adjustment, the flower is still not in its full beauty.

This is when the doubt rises. 

Is it really worth it?

Minji understands the sentiment, after all, it is fully logical for someone to be afraid that their time would just be wasted for nothing. There is a reason why our earliest ancestors were hunters and gatherers, and not farmers. 

The nature of man follows that the need of today must be met prior to tomorrow's. She never held any hatred towards the fallout. Of how these faces that had claimed to love her ended up taking their words and promises with them. 

Left on her pot, she is frozen her rose sprout form, waiting for the next gardener. 

Does Minji mind how people are constantly changing?

Not really.

Minji was never in love with any one of them in the first place. 

No matter how much she tried, the love in the movies, books, and music, feels something that only humans can feel, and she was just watching their stories unfold in her flora form. 

****“Minji-unnie!”**** She was brought back from her reverie when she heard someone call her name. Minji smiled at her junior softly before waving.

The receiver of the gesture was a silver-haired tall girl who was running towards her at full speed (or at least to the maximum degree that her clumsy body could muster). When Yoohyeon finally reached her, she looked like she would faint.

“I-I am s-sorry. D-did you wait f-for a long time?” Yoohyeon said in between heaves of breaths. 

Minji took a handkerchief from her pocket and offered it to the younger girl, “Shh, you don’t have to talk yet, Yooh. Here, wipe your sweat.”

Yoohyeon blushed, or was it the heat from her marathon?

Yoohyeon rejected the offer and used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe the droplets on her forehead. Then upon the realization that the action was borderline unhygienic, she groaned.

“God, this is embarrassing. This is definitely not the best day ever.” Yoohyeon grumbled. 

Yoohyeon is endearing, Minji thinks. She’s a kind hardworking person and is a total puppy despite her towering height. Minji is a total sucker for dogs.

Minji took the liberty to wipe the younger girl’s sweat. She liked taking care of Yoohyeon. If that was not obvious enough.

She might not have romantic feelings towards the younger girl, but Minji cared enough for Yoohyeon. She stopped when Yoohyeon took a hold of her wrist, but her eyes darted somewhere else instead of Minji. 

The older girl eyed her curiously, “Yooh?”

“I…really like you Minji-unnie.” the younger girl admits, “If you do that, I’m afraid I’d die from a heart attack.”

The red-haired just smiled back. Because she doesn’t understand what that means. Her heart doesn’t beat fast when she wipes Yoohyeon’s forehead, and she had all the strength to meet Yoohyeon’s eyes. 

“Shall we go to our movie date now, Yooh?” she asked instead.

Yoohyeon smiled brightly, flashing her little dimple.

****The duo made their way towards Yoohyeon’s dorm**** and on their walk, the taller had apologized once more for her tardiness. Minji had pacified the younger girl even saying that the juice that Yoohyeon bought from the vending machine was good enough to ‘bribe’ her but Yoohyeon explained anyway. 

Apparently, Yoohyeon was too excited about this movie dated that she had fallen asleep late, and in turn, had overslept. She was in a rush to get to her class that she forgot her toolbox, and had to wait for her classmate to finish his practical activity so Yoohyeon can borrow his tools.

Yoohyeon also said that the task was relatively difficult, and the damned wires were forsaken or something. 

“Splicing is relatively easy if only the wires don’t feel like they were made from a dragon’s skin. I swear, I cannot feel my hands after it. Look, it is still shaking until now.” Yoohyeon is an Electrical Engineering major. 

Minji chuckled when she saw Yoohyeon’s shaking hand, before taking one in hers as they continued to walk. She felt the younger girl tense up, taking a hard gulp before relaxing. 

Yoohyeon’s hand was, aside from shaking, was also cold and sweaty. She is nervous. 

“Don’t worry about it, Yooh.”

“It makes me feel bad, I mean, we just started to date so…” Yoohyeon almost said in a whisper.

Minji squeezed her hand twice, “Yes, we are dating. And if this works out and we become lovers, it would be strange if a twenty-minute delay would strain our relationship.”

Yoohyeon looked at her, trying to observe her expression, “Are you really okay with this, unnie? With dating me?” 

“Why would I not be?” 

Then silence enveloped them, it was comfortable. Their paces match and both of them know that they were walking too slow for it to be a platonic (if there is even a thing as appropriate speed depending on intimacy level). One of her hands is still in Minji’s.

Yoohyeon’s eyes were glued at the shadows they made. There was something about sunsets and seeing her shadow next to Minji. Her heart beats so fast and her tongue fails her when she looks at Minji. So for now, Yoohyeon entertained her with the sight of moving shades of black painted on orange canvas made of concrete. 

For now, at least.

“I really like you, Minji…”

The lack of formalities and the soft gaze on the ground implied that Yoohyeon was talking more to herself than to the girl next to her. And Minji was amazed at the level of sincerity that those words contained even without Yoohyeon looking at her eyes. But more importantly, she attempts to pinpoint the warmth she felt. 

Yoohyeon is such a strange girl. 

Usually, people who had confessed to her always looked at Minji, as if boring holes through her soul. Such intensity, she associated with passion and sincerity. She had thought that perhaps that was just how things work. 

But looking at the girl who was contentedly smiling at the by-product of their body blocking the sunlight, it was only then that Minji realized how scared she was. 

How she dreaded the way people look at her intensely at confessions and every after proclamations of love as if waiting for an answer. As if Minji can fall in love after a date or two. 

The unconscious thoughts of thinking that she was not 'normal', resurfaced. 

Her insecurities. 

Minji looked at the taller girl’s side profile and watched the sun kiss her features softly. If not for this girl she would not realize something.

Minji had always felt like she was a sprout. 

She felt suffocated by the pressure of her former gardeners who kept looking at her direction, expecting her to bloom anytime soon. 

“Yooh,” she calls.

“Unnie?” the taller girl grinned. 

“Yooh.”

“Yes?”

“Nothing, I just want to make sure you’re Yoohyeon. Not anyone else.”

Yoohyeon chuckled, “You are one strange unnie.” 

Little dimple. 

Gray strands embraced by orange skies.

Minji breathes in relief.

****They were welcomed by a small pale girl.**** Not that she looked welcoming at all. It seemed that her expression was on auto-glare. Minji knows the girl by the name of Bora Kim. 

Minji and Bora are on the same year level and quite popular as well. But they never really had interacted since Minji’s culinary major is far from Bora’s dance program. 

Minji was surprised that Bora and Yoohyeon shared a dorm, and the little intimidation she felt was still there. Fortunately, Yoohyeon had been reassuring.

“Don’t worry about Bora-unnie. It’s nothing personal. The only things that make her happy are dancing and sleeping.”

“I heard you, twat!” Bora screamed from wherever she was. Minji guessed that the smallest in the room came from the kitchen emerging with some snacks and drinks. 

Minji smiled. Yoohyeon talked about Bora like she’s her sister, a family. A grumpy family member who is endearing in her own ways.

She can now see why.

Everything was already prepared when they arrived. The DVD player, the movies to choose from, the connection of speakers, and all that. 

There were also cozy-looking pillows on the floor.

“You not-quite-lovers take the carpet. I’ll take the sofa.” Bora declared as she threw her body in the said location, “And feel free to watch everything you like, I’d definitely just sleep, anyway.” 

Bora opened a bag of Lays while waiting for the duo to settle down, Yoohyeon walked towards the TV screen and asked what Minji would like to watch. She returned the question.

Yoohyeon pouted cutely but chose one for them to watch as Minji occupied a spot on the floor, taking a blue throw pillow with her to cuddle. 

The tallest chose a comedic movie. Minji was surprised that she was quite relieved by the choice. She’d probably feel a little bit awkward with a romantic one. It won’t show though, she had been good at masking her expressions when it comes to watching scenes that she could not relate to.

But not faking laughter with Yoohyeon is nice. 

The two laid on the floor, Minji was expecting that Yoohyeon would love to cuddle but the younger girl just smiled politely as she positioned her self. They ended up with the crown of their heads touching but feet pointing in the opposite ways. 

This, too, is nice. Minji thinks. 

The older girl enjoyed the movie, truly did. It almost doesn’t feel like her usual dates but more of hanging out with a friend. It doesn’t feel like what would romantic be, but this has been the most comfortable.

Was it because the two of them aren’t alone despite Bora sleeping soundly? 

“Minji-unnie…” 

“Yooh?”

“Can I hold your hand?” 

Minji can just imagine the look on her face without seeing it. Yoohyeon’s kind face.

“Of course.” she reached out her hand, and the edges of their fingers intertwine. It feels intimate. But no, not scary. 

The movie marathon continued. 

Minji had to leave around 7 in the evening, though. Yoohyeon’s dorm has restrictions for visitors. After waking the sleepy-head, Yoohyeon accompanied Minji outside. 

“Don’t walk home with me, Yooh. It’s getting late anyway.”

“But, well, okay.” Yoohyeon just pouted when she saw the determined look in Minji’s face. She sighed and fidgeted with her thumbs, a shade of pink adorning her cheeks, “Uhm, unnie?”

Minji smiled at the softness of the girl, “Hm?”

“Did you have fun?”

The older one chuckled, “Of course, I did. Though I admit I was surprised when we watched the movie in your dorm instead.” 

She was usually invited to movie houses. 

Minji saw Yoohyeon’s tongue ‘scatch’ her teeth. A nervous habit, she noticed. 

“Well, that’s because…”

****Minji emerged from her room’s bathroom.**** She wore her favorite pink pajamas with rabbit prints. The pair she wears when she’s particularly happy about something. It was, however, doubtful if she notices the habit. She was humming a pop song that she heard from Gong Cha (she bought her self something to drink because she feels nice). 

“’ Cause you’re my Iron Man and I love you three-thousand…” then she squealed when she saw her furry buddy wagging its tail, back at her, “Cherry-ah!”

Cherry barked happily at her owner and jumped, Minji immediately caught the dog and giggled, “How are you, my baby?”

Cherry licked her face while the tail wagging just intensified. 

Cherry wasn’t really Minji’s dog, but she saw her badly injured. She brought her to a vet, and since Cherry doesn’t seem to be owned by someone, she took her to her home, waiting for anyone to claim the dog. So far, no one was, and she hoped that it stays that way because she was getting attached to the affectionate furball. 

Minji doesn’t put Cherry on a leash though. She just gave her a collar with her contact number at the back. The dog is free to roam around the nearby area and return. Their family used to own a dog so their door was accessible.

Minji settled on her bed while cooing Cherry, “Have you missed me?” 

The two of them played until she was a bit exhausted. She also has an early class the next morning too. She needs to sleep early.

“Hey Cherry-ah, remember Yoohyeon?” 

Of course, she had received no answer. Cherry was just looking at her ‘owner’ curiously.

Minji returned to the scene earlier. 

_“Well, that’s because…” Yoohyeon began, “I wanted to watch movies with you, unnie. But we just started dating, so I thought you’d be more comfortable with someone close unlike in the dark theater rooms.”_

“That Yoohyeon is really kind. I guess she really likes me a lot.” Minji mumbled to her self as she rubbed Cherry’s belly. 

Then a look of sadness reached her eyes. Her hand stopped rubbing the belly, causing the dog to whine.

“It’d be nice…if only I can fall in love with her. Only if I know how to.”


	2. Dating, Puppy, Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoohyeon has been hearing things about Minji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempted assault

****Yoohyeon groaned as she accepted her defeat.**** She sat, slumped and dejected as the empty answer sheet stared at her. Almost disappointedly. Then she thought that it was not her fault at all, Namjoon-ssaem is just too smart. 

She dozed off, staring at nothing in particular. 

Yoohyeon opted to spend her vacant period at the library, willing her brain cells to figure out the answers to get some bonus points. Well, not that it was required, Yoohyeon was just competitive when she feels like it. 

Bora was sitting across her, looking as grumpy but that’s her normal look, though Yoohyeon can tell that Bora was thinking about something else. Maybe she’d ask about that later when her neurons had somehow recovered. 

Then she heard people buzzing. She found a group of girls talking among themselves and as much as Yoohyeon does not want to eavesdrop, the little group was being subtle either.

That, and because she’s bored, okay? What harm would a little gossip do? It was not like she’s going to spread it. 

The bunch was talking about a certain person called, Minji Kim. Yoohyeon had not seen the girl much but she knew that Minji is famous in their university. For all the good reasons, and the not quite.

Minji is known for literally dating anyone who asked her out. Not that Yoohyeon thinks its a bad thing. People were just being mean. Minji can date anyone that she wants to, and it is not like she had been going around stealing other people’s lovers. 

Whoever Minji dates are not anyone’s business. 

And at the back of her mind, she was a bit envious. Dating must feel nice. 

“What’s with that expression? Wipe it. It is annoying me.” Bora commanded. Yoohyeon scoffed in return.

As if Bora had the happiest expression in her face, either. Talk about the audacity.

“I was just thinking, you know.” she sighed, “How it’d be nice to date. Like normal people do.”

“We are normal, you dimwit.”

Yoohyeon looked at her senior with a pointed look, “You know what I mean, unnie.”

Bora just shrugged casually, “I really don’t care, Yoohyeon. Dating is not my thing. I mean, imagine the responsibility of being involved in someone’s life, going out on forsaken awkward dates; tell me why would I choose that more than sleep, hm?”

Yoohyeon started to think that as much as she loves Bora like a sister, her opinion never really counted unless you asked her about which pillow feels the best.

Bora took a nap (something illegal and shouldn’t be done in a library, but oh well), and Yoohyeon was left with her thoughts. She wondered what falling in love feels like. 

_Does Minji know? Considering that she had dated a lot?_

Then Yoohyeon sighed slightly, dating is just hard for her. 

She remembers her mother saying that she shouldn’t think too much about it, that if someone truly loves her, that person would love her unconditionally.

Easier said than done. It is one thing to have a dramatic YA-worthy back story, her problem felt like it would only be normal in another dimension. 

She gathered her composure and returned to the blank page. 

Yoohyeon thinks that falling in love is nice. But there are just things much more important. And even if she falls in love, what comes after that is the harder part.

After all, she’s not entirely human. 

****Yoohyeon was starting to regret her decision.**** She should have asked Bora to wait for her so they can go home together. But no, she decided to crash in the library until it closes because she was damned stubborn about her bonus points.

She looked at her wristwatch. It was late. It takes her about thirty minutes to walk to the dorm and now it was only ten minutes before it locks up.

Even if she runs and drag her clumsy self, it was unlikely that she would make it. Well, unless she takes the short cut that involved a lot of alleyways that she only uses on desperate measures.

The sky was getting darker, and she can feel the temperature slowly dropping. There were traces of light flashing, and of all the days, she forgot to bring her umbrella that day.

It was not like she had a choice so she took a dash out of the campus gates. Yoohyeon was so focused on her running that everything looked like a blur. Or maybe that was her lungs giving up on her. 

She safely made it in the first two alleyways until she crashed against a body that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Yoohyeon ended up on her butt with that impact.

“Fucking he--” then he grinned at her, like a predator with its prey.

Yoohyeon picked her self up in an instant. The man was no good news and every sense was telling her so. Adrenaline pumped in her veins, signaling for her to run as fast as she could. 

She turned her heels back to where she came from but another drunk guy blocked her way.

They smell of stench. Some garbage. Piss. And alcohol. 

Her heart drummed against her chest. 

“Hey there, miss.”

“Wanna have some good time with Oppa?”

There were disgusting. Like rabid dogs seeing meat for the first time. Yoohyeon made a quick mental calculation. The man behind her was much bulkier. And she remembers a police station several meters ahead. 

She took a risk and charged forward, using all of her strength to put the drunkard off balance. It didn’t work much, but at least she got pass through. She continued running. The fear heightening her up but at the same time, taking her proper judgment away. 

By the time Yoohyeon realized that she ran towards the wrong way, ending up with a dead-end, and the steps echoing in the night, she knew that she was doomed. 

“Missy, come out come out wherever you are…” 

“We won’t do anything bad, baby.”

She covered her mouth. Afraid that they could hear her breath. The fear was taking too much of her consciousness. 

Yoohyeon can hear the steps approaching.

She leans back on a wall, sliding down, and using a little box as a cover-up. 

_As if it helps._

She started a countdown. 

Three. 

Two.

One.

“What the fuck?”

“Where’s the fucking girl?”

Yoohyeon was nowhere to be found. Just a white dog that immediately ran away when it saw them. 

The dog dashed as fast as it could, with nothing on its mind that to get away from the danger. The night was blurry, fading into speed. As if being devoured by time. 

The furry being did not notice that she had reached the street. 

The headlights were blinding, then suddenly everything hurts. 

****

****Just as blinding as the lights above.**** But at least, the pain was not as worse. She still feels bad though. She looked at the surroundings and saw posters of different animals. Mostly the domesticated ones. Then a figure hovered about her.

It took some time for her vision to adjust. She noticed the long strands of red hair cascading from the stranger. Then eventually she began to recognize the face.

Minji Kim?

“Hyunsoo-oppa!” Minji screamed, “She’s awake!”

Then another guy hovered around her. Checking her vitals. The truth dawned slowly for Yoohyeon. 

She was in a veterinary clinic, and that she is probably on her dog form. 

Minji touched Yoohyeon’s paw softly, “I was so worried about you. You’ve been out for three days.” 

Three days? Bora-unnie must be worried sick.

But it was not like she can revert to her human form now. She has to wait patiently. 

“It’s amazing though, almost all of her injuries are minor.” the vet commented, “It was as if she’s some super dog or something.”

Minji ended up taking her home because someone has to take of Yoohyeon until she fully recovers, and then she would notify the area if someone’s dog was missing. Not like she would find any. 

For the time being, Minji called her, ‘Cherry’.

****There had been all sorts of species unknown to humans.**** Well, it was not like they have never been known, but more of ignored by most or hunted down by those who believe. Witches. Werewolves. And the others. They have always existed together with humanity. Hidden from the light.

Eventually, in the passage of evolution, these creatures had become more human-like. Mating with mortals leads to offsprings that have a diminished percentage of being supernatural.

Yoohyeon hailed from a far-heritage of werewolves. So much that she doesn’t feel like a wolf. Her alter was more of a pup. Very domesticated. 

Creatures like her with almost insignificant threat compared for what the purebloods have are called, Residuals or simply, Resi.

Bora is a witch-resi. But still, they aren’t humans. Bora still has a bit of power in her, and Yoohyeon still transforms.

“Cherry-ah, here, drink your medicine.”

Oh, that’s right. She had been living as Cherry for three days now and had been staying with Minji. 

And from what Yoohyeon had gathered, Minji was exactly the same as how her followers describe her so, thus making her haters seem more ignorant and delusional.

Not like anyone has anything bad to say about Minji except her dating lifestyle, and as she said, that is no one’s business. 

Minji Kim is a kind, gentle, hardworking, and a beautiful person inside-out. Aside from being attentive to Cherry’s needs, Yoohyeon had also seen Minji stay up late for her homework and reviews.

The more she knows about Minji, Yoohyeon just realizes how the older girl deserves whatever she has: being the president of the student council; top 1 within her year level, and program. 

At that moment, Minji was focused on her project. Yoohyeon wondered about her tasks piling up. She better heal soon so she can escape. 

Yoohyeon was about to doze off when she heard someone ringing the doorbell. She perked up on reflex. It was already late in the evening and Minji’s parents are usually not at home. 

It just seemed suspicious for Yoohyeon. Unlike her, however, Minji can be really gullible. The older woman just stood up with no hesitation.

“Arf arf!!! Grrrr….ARF ARF!” 

[ Minji-unnie, you pabo! What if that’s a bad person!]

“Are you hungry, Cherry-ah?”

“Arf arf arf!”

[I’m not!]

Minji did not understand that, obviously, she just chuckled and petted Cherry.

Cherry whined in frustration, watching Minji leave the room. Despite being weak, she was determined to follow Minji. Anyway, not that she looked anything intimidating in human and dog form, but still, she wants to guard Minji. 

She found Minji trying to help a drunk guy stand up. Yoohyeon, who was fed up of drunk guys, immediately rushed and was about to attack him, if Minji was not quick enough to stop her.

“Cherry-ah! Sit!”

She looked at Minji then barked at the…whoever that person was. Nonetheless, she followed Minji’s command. Cherry stared at the passed out guy and realized that he looked very familiar. 

Yoohyeon remembers him as the captain of the basketball team. Someone Minji used to date. 

“Jungyeon-ah, what are you doing here?” Minji asked softly.

“I-I miss you, Minji-ah…” he begins to sob while clinging desperately to Minji’s leg. 

Cherry was on alert. One wrong move and she’s ready to bite the life out of that guy. She might not be the best candidate for a guard dog, but she would do everything to protect Minji. 

“Jungyeon-ah, you’re drunk. Let me call a cab for you, okay?”

Cherry stared at Minji, thinking that she was being too kind. If it where Yoohyeon, she’d be calling the police, and if it were Bora, this guy would not come out unscathed. 

“Noooooo.” he whined, “I’m not drunk, Minji-ah. I miss you, please come back to me, pleaseeeeee.” 

Cherry was a second away from attacking him, but then he passed out. 

Minji sighed, and looked at her company, “Cherry-ah, guard him for a while. I’ll just call a cab for him.”

****Cherry sends him off with a low growl.**** Still giving the poor guy her best threatening glare. Then she floated from the floor. Minji picked her up, and Yoohyeon can tell that the human was being mindful of her wounds. 

Minji tucks Cherry near her chest, and Yoohyeon felt herself blushing with the closeness. Not that her blush shows, fortunately.

“I was kind of scared…” then she turned the dog around to look at her, “Thank you, Cherry-ah. Good girl.”

And it might have been because of her alter form, but well, that ‘good girl’ from Minji feels euphoric. Yoohyeon feels immensely proud.

The duo returned to Minji’s room and the human took a bath to calm her nerves. Yoohyeon resisted in the possible ways she can when Minji attempted to take a bath with her. 

There is no way she’s taking a bath with Minji. No way she’s going to see her body like a perv. Minji was pouting after her drench, and have been telling the dog that she just missed something wonderful in life. 

“Come here, Cherry-ah.” 

Yoohyeon thought twice. She doesn’t want to feel like she’s taking advantage of Minji but it was not like she is, right? And how can someone ever resist that face Minji makes?

Must have been the dog form. Yoohyeon thinks. She can’t be so whipped for someone, right? 

She sat on Minji’s lap and let the older girl coo her more for being a good girl. Yoohyeon absorbed every pampering tone like a sponge. Then it was quiet. Minji was just running her fingers on her fur.

“I didn’t think he would do that…”

Yoohyeon rolled her eyes internally. 

“Jungyeon is a good guy, you know.” as she narrates, Minji pulls Cherry closer, “It must have been my fault.”

Cherry looked at her curiously. If only she was in her human form, Yoohyeon would say the otherwise. She hadn’t known Minji forever but Yoohyeon is sure that Minji a girl with a heart of gold. Suddenly, Cherry felt something wet on the top of her head. Minji was crying. It broke her heart.

“It must have been my fault. Because I’m not normal.”

“I…I don’t know how to fall in love.”

Minji knows what falling in love is. From the objective definition and hormonal level down to whatever it is that the romance books feed. But she had never felt it for her self. 

Minji feels like a rose sprout. A little bit out from her seed but not quite facing the world. But, oh how hard she tries. How she never rejected anyone in the hopes that maybe this time around she would feel how it was. 

“I feel guilty because even if the relationship did not work out, I don’t feel anything at all.”

Oh. I see. Yoohyeon thinks.

It was at that moment where Yoohyeon can feel her heart beating so fast. 

Minji seems incapable of falling in love nor settling down. She holds people hopefully but also loosely. Finding platonic gratitude if they stay, and giving a warm wave if they have to go away.

And Yoohyeon--

Yoohyeon has always wanted to fall in love. To just enjoy the feeling of falling in love. But some things have always been far more important. She’s not entirely human. _Who knows when will her transformation stop?_ The other person does not deserve a half-assed relationship nor the pain when she decides to slip. But as Yoohyeon listens to Minji open up about her self, Yoohyeon began to think that maybe Minji would not mind.


	3. The Irony, The Past, The Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It's because you make everyone feel special that it makes everything ironic.”

****Minji looked at the Student Council officer with amusement,**** “You can at least pretend to be happy, Shuhua-ah, don’t be shy.” She teased and the other member of the council snickered. 

And Minnie being a giant troll she is, sneered, “What’s the point, unnie? We all know that this brat only joined because of Soojin.”

“Of course.” the said brat responded with no hint of shame at all. 

Soojin had called in earlier, saying that she can’t come for the meeting because of a bad cold, and when Shuhua knew of that she almost left the premises if only Minnie and Miyeon did not stop her. Though Minji thinks that the two just did for the fun of teasing Shuhua (Minji is as guilty). The president looked torn between laughing or worrying for her members. Ah, the mother-friend feels. 

“Here you go, unnie.” 

Her thoughts were broken when Soyeon gave her a pile of illustrations. Minji smiled at her vice president. Always the reliable Soyeon. She smiles in relief, with Soyeon, she’s sure that the council would be with good hands after she graduates. 

There was a leftover from the last month’s budget and the council opted to use it to redecorate the office’s bulletin board. Because according to Minnie, it looked like it was decorated by a boomer. Minji stared at awe with the illustrations. Her members are really creative. Each page is different from the other one.

“Daebak.” she giggled, “These feel like an album theme for a K-pop group or something.”

After half an hour, Minji eventually dismissed the others so they can the absent member, Soyeon stayed for some more time to continue discussing the designs with her.

“I can go with you to the mall, unnie.” she volunteered, “Help you canvass the material prices.” 

“Thank you so much, but I can do it on my own.” she took the designs, “I mean, the details on these are pretty much impressive.”

They began arranging the scattered papers when Minji had thought out loud, “Shuhua really loves Soojin, huh.”

It was not meant to be said but Soyeon had heard it anyway, grinning, “It’s quite obvious isn’t it.”

Minji giggled, “Well, she literally barged into our office one day and asked if there is a position she can take just to be with Soojin.”

“She even wanted to the official mascot.”

They both laughed at the memory.

“But I think it’s not as unrequited as Shuhua thinks. Soojin really smiles a lot when they’re together. And she even flirts back on more than one occasion, especially when she thinks that no one is looking at them.” the vice president continued, “I’m not surprised though.”

Minji waits for Soyeon to finish her thoughts.

“I mean, Shuhua has been very exclusive with Soojin. She’s only sweet and affectionate to her. I’m sure Soojin felt very much secured with that. Honestly, they felt as if they popped out from a teen romantic comedy.”

Then she noticed the sudden stillness of the president, “Minji-unnie?”

She smiled, “Nothing, shall we go now?”

_[Minji-ah, why do you feel like you would never belong to anyone?]_

****Minji doesn’t remember styrofoam boards being so expensive.**** She glared at the price tag. It honestly feels like a waste since she’s sure that the others would redecorate the bulletin board anyway. The six girls are fond of changing themes every now and then. 

It honestly feels like their creative juices would never ever run dry. And on the other hand, there she is, moping because of the numbers in the sticker. Wow, now she feels several years older. Anyway, maybe she should get something more reusable? Something environment-friendly?

She was about to visit the next store when someone called her name. Minji turned to the source of the voice and saw a figure excitedly jumping up and down.

“Oh, Seungyeon-ah!” she grinned as wide, “That looks tough.” 

Minji refers to the mountain of school supplies that the other girl was carrying. She volunteered to get some before Seungyeon can even complain. The two of them were classmates back in high school, and the gorgeous tan girl was her vice-president.

“I didn’t think being the president would be this hard. I feel like I had children all of a sudden.” Seungyeon apparently is the new SC president at her college. And like Minji, her office decided to do something with their bulletin board.

What’s with everyone and their bulletin boards?

She pouted, “I’m sorry for being such a burden to you, Minji.”

The red-haired laughed, “What are you saying, pabo. You’ve been such a great help.” 

Which is true. The former classmates then decided to crash to McDonald’s to get some fries and catch up. Seungyeon’s phone rang. 

Minji saw the other girl frown and roll her eyes, “I know, you dimwit. What? Now? Ugh. Why didn’t you say it earlier? Yada yada.” then she sighed, “Okay, whatever, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Who’s that?”

“My vice president.” she grumbled, “I swear that woman has been using the fact that I’ve lost my phone and using it to terrorize me.” 

Minji grinned, “Maybe she likes you.”

Seungyeon grumbled, “Seriously?” 

Now that Minji remembers, the two of them had some strange thing going on with their love lives with Seungyeon being numb and oblivious as heck, and Minji dating anyone who confessed to her. 

“Speaking of, are you dating someone now, Minji-unnie?” 

Minji nods, “Yes, we’ve been dating for three weeks.”

“Heh, that’s interesting.” Seungyeon smiled sincerely. She had known Minji for quite some time, and as much as there’s a line of people who wants to date her, they usually give up easily when they feel like Minji is not as invested.

Minji took a sip of her cola before asking, “Seungie, would you mind if I ask you something?”

“Nope, go ahead, unnie.”

“Does it feel like I would not belong to anyone?”

Seungyeon chewed slowly and swallowed, “To be honest? I don’t think if this even counts because I’m dumb when it comes to reading people, but it’s a bit hard to date you, unnie.”

“It’s not because you’re a bad person. In fact, on the contrary, you’re affectionate, sweet, understanding, and very patient. But the things is,” she says, “you’re like that to everyone else. If we put it that way, it's like a sweet indifference.”

Minji is a sweet-smelling beautiful rose with no sole caretaker.

“You know the romantic troupes where a bad boy is being sweet to one girl? I’m not saying you should be bad but I can understand that the person you’re dating wants to be treated specially, exclusively. To be assured.” 

_“It’s because you make everyone feel special that it makes everything ironic.”_

****“Eomma?” her sleepy voice echoed in her room.**** Her little hand searched for a warm figure that was supposed to be there but found her side empty. Minji left her bed. Was she six years old? Seven? Around those ages.

She walked down the stairs and saw the light in the kitchen open. She was about to enter when she heard her mom yell. Minji’s mom is a soft-spoken woman. Probably even softer and gentler than Minji herself. She rarely yelled, even when scolding Minji. 

The yell was enough to make the child freeze. She hid while eavesdropping.

“You’re going to throw it away just like that!? Everything?” her mom screamed in between sobs. 

“Will you quiet down. You’d wake Minji up.” her father responded. 

“We’ve been through a lot…and now, just like that---” she choked on her own words, “You were my everything--”

Their story was like a YA fantasy. Her mom used to say that she doesn’t believe in love until she met her father. He was the only one who made her smile and do other things that no one else can. He was her light. The love of her life. 

Minji thought about it hard. She wondered if her mom was still in love with her dad or maybe she was just sad about the ‘happy warm feelings’ she invested. Perhaps she was in love with the feeling that no one else made her feel happy. And now, that feeling had trapped both of her parents in a relationship that isn’t going anywhere. 

When Minji was in 7th grade she read The Little Prince. She thought about the Prince and his Rose. Minji thought that the Rose was quite problematic. The Rose was vain and not honest with how she feels. She even manipulated the Prince to give in her whims.

The Rose told him that she was the only rose. But when the Prince reached the earth, he found out that she lied. That there are other roses. But in the end, he came back because: It’s the time you wasted on your rose that made it special. 

It left Minji to wonder if that’s really the case. Is really worth it to stay with someone just because you’ve already stayed for some time? And then she wonders if the Little Prince fell in love in the Rose just because he thought she’s the only rose? Do you ever fall in love with someone just because you think you can never fall in love again? You give someone all your affection and feel entitled that this person will never leave. Do you really love the person that way? Or you just treat them as an investment? 

As she grew up, she realizes the truth about human behavior can be really hard and people have the predisposition to fall in love with someone who treats them kindly. And when someone does treat them kindly, they hope, whether they are conscious or not, they hope that they would do it again. Until, to some degree, you allow that person to have something over you.

If it’s toxic: dependent.

If healthy: having someone you can depend on.

Still, both allowing an external factor, a person, to have control over you. Minji finds that scary. So perhaps, it was a defense mechanism after all. That if she treats everyone kindly and lovingly, no one gets to be special to her. No one owns her. No one gets to hurt her. Because no one is ever special. It’s just like that bad-boy troupe except that she’s not really mean to anyone. 

She had lived her life like this, and now, she feels a bit lost. Now that she wanted to fall in love, she had lost the grasp of that concept. She found herself questioning if whatever she feels is special enough to be called ‘love’.

****Minji sits at an outdoor bench.**** Seungyeon had left already, and she doesn’t feel like going home yet. She looks around and realizes that she’s surrounded by couples. She felt the urge to ask each pair if they are sure that whatever they feel is special enough. 

But that is weird and creepy to do so. 

She fished for her phone inside her pocket and decided to call Yoohyeon. It took three rings before the younger girl picked it up.

 _“Hello, unnie---aaaaacckkkk---ow ow oww!!!”_ came crashing sounds and more groaning from Yoohyeon.

“Yooh? Are you all alright? What’s happening?” Minji asked worriedly. 

When she heard Yoohyeon chuckling though, she can’t help but smile as well. 

_“Well, Bora-unnie have been scaring me I would get early osteoporosis if all I did was to play games and not exercise. So I did try to do some routines, and the rest was just a tragedy.”_

With that, Minji finally guffawed. 

_“I’m glad to entertain you, Minji-unnie.”_ she said in sarcasm.

Talking to the younger girl always made her feel better.

She sighed in peace, “Thank you, Yoohyeon-ah.”

There was silence for a while before Yoohyeon talked again, _“Minji-unnie…if you call my name like that, I would miss you even more, and I’m trying my best not to be clingy.”_

She wonders how that feels. To love someone. To feel that you want them to be by your side. To actually crave for that. 

“Yooh, you really like me, huh?” 

Minji does not feel the longing for the younger girl. She likes Yooh’s company, however. Perhaps, even just with the other girl on the other end of the line. She doesn’t look for it but finds it nice when it happens. But is that something special? Or would it be just the same if she called someone else instead?

“Yoohyeon-ah, why do you like me?”

The younger girl hummed at the other end of the line before answering, _“Because you are kind, unnie.”_

Minji pulled her legs close and placed her chin atop of her knee, “I’m kind to everyone though.”

 _“Exactly.”_ Yoohyeon said with certainty that surprised the older girl, _“I believe that we live in a world where it makes kindness a hard feat to achieve. That’s why people are falling in love with kindness. But for me, it's just the bare minimum. And because your kindness is not special and exclusive for me, then there are just more things to fall in love with you. And I want to know them.”_

Minji was unable to speak for a while. Feeling a little warmth filling her soul. She wonders what was that about. Is that a special feeling? 

_“Unnie, are you okay?”_

Minji nods even if the younger girl could not see it, “Hey, Yooh, are you sure this is your first relationship? That’s pretty smooth of you.”

_“What? No! I’m not trying to be smooth. I swear! I just wanted to say that--”_

“I know.” Minji chuckles. Yoohyeon has to be one of the kindest, if not, one of a kind.

“Say, Yooh. To be honest, I’ve always been going with the flow with my previous relationships. So now I don’t know what to do either. I’m not sure if I can give you a good experience at all.”

 _“What are you talking about, unnie? I did not date for experience, you know. Don’t make yourself sound like an internship.”_ Yoohyeon scolded her kindly.

“Yeah, but I want to make it worthwhile for you, Yooh.” Minji responded, “So how about you write what you want to do with me? Like where you want to go. Something like that.”

Because even if Minji is not romantically in love with Yoohyeon, she knows that the younger girl deserves the world, whether she learns to fall in love with her or not. 


	4. Bora, Gahyeon, Soojin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension in the air was heavy.  
> Yoohyeon’s adrenaline was on rage. She was ready to fight or flight. Depending on what happens next.   
> Soojin faced Yoohyeon, and the gray-haired was met with sharp eyes.

****“Do you need porn materials?”**** Bora asked with all of the prudence in her small body which means technically not having much. Sorry, not sorry. But if one would see the two of them walking side by side, the height difference calls you upon it.

Yoohyeon glared at the smirking girl, “Excuse me? _Why_ are you even here? _Don’t you have_ some rehearsals or something? Don’t you have _other friends to bother_ , huh?”

“Hush your tail, _Cherry_.” Bora said in a teasing tone, “I’m just trying to extend a helping hand, you know.”

Yoohyeon growled, “And I will bite that hand off if you don’t scoot.”

But Bora, well, being herself, took that as an invitation to sit next to the taller girl in the living room. Yoohyeon was on the floor, surrounded by teen magazines probably bought from the nearest convenience store, romantic novels from heaven know where, and their flatscreen TV plays a sappy movie about love. Bora feels every muscle in her face contort to a look of displeasure as she watched two people exchange saliva under the rain.

She turns to her company, _“What the fuck are you doing though?”_

Yoohyeon glanced at her then back to watching the movie, all the while taking notes.

“Minji-unnie told me to make a list of things I wanted to with her while we’re dating. And these,” she motions to the things around her, “ _are for research._ ”

“So, _do you need por--_ ” Bora laughed out loud seeing the annoyed look at the younger girl’s face, “What? It’s not like it's impossible. You and Minji are consenting adults.”

Bora noticed how the other girl blushed but decided to have enough of teasing, “Anyway, why are you researching as if your life depends on it? You look like the entire fucking NASA. Aren’t you supposed to enjoy the moment?”

Yoohyeon nonchalantly replied, “Who knows, Bora-unnie. Maybe this would be the last time I’ve ever date someone. Might as well do everything that I want.”

Bora eyed her carefully, “Are you that in love with Minji?”

_More of, I’m sure that she won’t fall in love with me._ Yoohyeon thinks.

She opted not to tell the other girl about her thoughts, however. She knows how Bora would react. She’d definitely launch a full-blown Asian-mom sermon onto her. Yoohyeon would never hear the end of it.

Bora, despite being the type of person who loves her bed more than anything else and would not like to be involved in whatever sort of drama that comes in the package of human existence, also believes that once you exerted effort onto something, you should see the end of it. No excuses.

And this thing with Minji? It was not like Yoohyeon could see it reaching the light at the end of the tunnel. It was a bright warm company, alright, but it was something that Minji is not capable of and Yoohyeon would not want to commit to.

Bora would not understand that.

The witch stood and brushed her butt before looking at Yoohyeon as if she was thinking about something controversial. It was making Yoohyeon nervous. _Well, it is rare for Bora to actually think about something._ She just says whatever she wants without regards to its consequence. What’s with this strange out-of-nowhere character development?

“Anyway, may I borrow your charger?” Bora shifted the topic like she currently does with her weight. From one foot to another. Trying not to be obvious and horribly failing. Yoohyeon eyed the older girl suspiciously.

“What for?”

Bora scoffed, “For my phone, duh.”

Yoohyeon paused the film on the screen to look at the witch, like how one would look at a small specie under a magnifying glass, “ _Since when did you have a phone?_ ”

“I always did have a phone.”

Yoohyeon’s jaw fell agape, “You have never used it. I almost died three times and you never picked a call, not even once.”

Bora ran her fingers through her hair, a habit that she does to summon some patience. It made Yoohyeon wonder if her friend was _that_ desperate for a charger because if not, she’s sure that Bora would have just strangled her at that moment. But no, little miss witch was actually playing nice.

“ _Well_ , the battery always treads the thin line between being dried as fuck and not as dead. Frankly, I couldn’t care less about mortal devices but I need this electrical box to function.”

“Why?”

It took her a while to respond, “Well, I have a friend now. _I think._ Maybe. So yeah. Social interaction. Yay.”

****The day proceeded as uneventful as it can be.**** She willed herself to go to school and hoped for a summoned motivation goddess to keep her attention from wavering during classes. Nothing new. Almost.

Except that this time, Yoohyeon gets good morning messages from Minji. It was nothing in the lines of romantic or anything but more of a caring sunbae would do but Yoohyeon is not complaining. For the past weeks that they have been going out, it was Yoohyeon who initiated most things and it felt nice to feel Minji reaching out too.

_“Yeah, but I want to make it worthwhile for you, Yooh.”_

Minji is truly a kind person. Yoohyeon knew (in her Cherry form) that the older girl had been doing her fair share of research too, although Minji was more composed than Yoohyeon has been.

_She didn’t play much with me last night._ Then she scolded her puppy desires. _But I showed her my belly too. She didn’t rub it. Have I gotten less cute?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden obnoxious sound.

“Why is it that every time I see you, I feel better about my life choice to not pursue engineering?” Bora retorted as she dragged a chair to plop herself. Again, the two of them are in the library; Yoohyeon because she was trying to solve her homework for Signals and Systems, and Bora to sleep, as usual.

The puppy sighed, “On a scale of 1 to 10, with 10 being the highest, how bad do I look?”

And without batting an eye, the smaller girl replied, “Braindead.”

Yoohyeon pouted, “Don’t insult my last three brain cells like that. They’re trying their best, you know.”

“I’ve got an idea.” Bora leaned in conspiringly.

“What?”

“Why don’t you just transform and eat your homework? Then you can say, ‘sorry my dog ate--’ _ouch!_ ” her sentence died with a pen thrown at her direction, “ _I was just trying to help, you ingrate._ ”

“Your help would get me kicked out of college, _paBora_!”

Bora shrugged, “At least you get to save your last three neurons. We can’t have everything we want in this life. Don’t be selfish, Cherry-ssi.”

Yoohyeon looked so done with her best friend and Bora couldn’t care less. She took out a pillow from her backpack---

“Wait, did you just take a pillow out of your backpack right now?”

Bora rolled her eyes, “I pity you, Yoohyeon Kim. Your _painful dissociation_ from reality must mean the death of all your brain connections.”

Yoohyeon scoffed, “Don’t make this about me, you witch!”

“ _Duh._ Why do you think that I’d be bringing this large pain-in-the-ass backpack then?”

“Uh,” Yoohyeon eyed her sharply, “to bring your textbooks, maybe?”

Bora gave her a teasing smirk, “Nice idea, let me _not_ do it.” and a minute later, Yoohyeon watches her friend drift to the dreamland.

A part of Yoohyeon was anxious about the fact that Bora is doing something illegal in their library (again) and can be deducted (again) but more than half of her is just envious.

Yoohyeon took a look at her worksheet dejectedly. The topic was about signals, and since most of the class failed during the last exam, Namjoon-ssaem, blessed his kind soul with an IQ of 148, gave them chance to make up for it. This was by having a quick review of the basics of the subject once more.

“Signal refers to a fundamental quantity that represents information. It can be expressed mathematically using functions and can be measured through time over space or even higher dimensions. The human voice is a signal per se. It is something that carries information, obviously, and like every sound, it travels as sound waves with respect to time. Voices are under the umbrella called analog signals.”

But that’s where the comprehensible part ends. Nothing makes sense when the functions are introduced.

Yoohyeon looked at her signal illustrations and it reminded her of a mentally unstable spaghetti pasta stabbed by Poseidon’s trident. It was just excruciating to see. She was starting to consider shifting to Bora’s dance program but the witch had made it clear how Yoohyeon is so stiff that bamboo can sway even better.

_“I wonder if I’d get extra points if I were to use bond papers with colorful borders.” god, I want to cry. If Bora can get away with sleeping in the library, maybe a student on the verge of breaking down could too._

She was in the middle of her internal indignant battle cries when someone approached her. Upon the (very slow) processing of the figure, the desire to switch position with the imagined spaghetti was blatant on Yoohyeon’s face.

She quickly took Bora’s pillow to hide her face (a useless thing to do, smh), which caused the witch to smash her face on the table.

_“I do not exist. Kim Yoohyeon is not me. Reality is a scam, we are nothing but stimulation of aliens--”_

The newcomer was not discouraged, of course, “Yoohyeon-unnieee.”

Yoohyeon can imagine the whining face of the younger girl and did her best to have her heart of stone.

“Oh, Gahyeon-ah.” Bora greeted. Gahyeon pulled a chair and sat next to Yoohyeon.

“Annyeong, Bora-unnie.” then she sighed, “Can you please help me convince Yoohyeon-unnie?”

“For what?”

“For the charity drive. College of Engineering still doesn’t have a representative.”

Gahyeon Lee is a Chemical Engineering major, and the thing she was talking about refers to a sponsored fashion week of which all the amount collected will be given to, well, a charity. But aside from that, there would be a modeling contest and whichever college would win that would get additional funds for their organization.

And Yoohyeon, despite her clumsy and done-with-life aura, is fit for the runway. In fact, she had been offered modeling careers before.

“What’s in it for me?” Bora shamelessly asked.

“You witch…” Yoohyeon grumbled. Bora just rolled her eyes, as if to say, ‘duh’.

“If you can help me convince Yoohyeon-unnie, I’ll take three shifts from you.” The two of them work together in a toy store.

Bora, being the lazy witch that she is, grinned, and turned to Yoohyeon, “Okay. I don’t know what’s happening, but you agree with her or no home-cooked meals.”

The tallest in the group scoffed at the betrayal but softened a bit when she looked at the maknae who was still sporting the sad baby-fox look. 

“I whole-heartedly refuse, sorry maknae-ah. I’m sure there are lots of prettier girls out there.”

Bora smirked, “Well.”

“Shut up, you prick.”

“Well, sorry, biatch, but we all know that you can’t walk in heels.”

“Maybe I don’t need heels because unlike a certain someone, I’ve got the height.”

“Ouch.” said two voices. One with a pout (Gahyeon) and the other one looked like she was ready to pounce (Bora).

“I think the both of you are aware of where you are.” a stern voice commented.

Bora, who was still in the peak of her emotion turned to the newcomer with a glare, “And who do you think you are-- shit.”

“Being loud at the library and swearing, that’s several deductions, Kim Bora-ssi.” the girl wrote Bora’s name on her little notebook (Bora calls it ‘Death Note’).

“God, aren’t you tired of writing my name there, Seo Su Jin-ssi?” Bora asked in a dead tone.

And to an even more dead tone, Soojin replied, “Aren’t you tired of breaking rules here and there, Bora-sunbae.”

Soojin Seo. Chairman of the university’s disciplinary committee. She’s known for her ice princess personality and intimidating stares. But, despite that, together with the fear, Yoohyeon can hear people murmuring how they want Soojin to glare at them and more thirsty mumbles that one can only see on Twitter and not in real life.

She rolled her eyes. After returning her notebook to her blazer’s pocket, Soojin looked at Yoohyeon, “I want you to come with me, Yoohyeon-ssi.”

“What for?” Yoohyen squeaked, her, a goody-two-shoes, why would the disciplinary committee want with her?

“I’ll tell you along the way.” then she turned her back.

Gahyeon looked at Yoohyeon like she was a soldier going to war, and Bora just looked contented that she has her pillow back.

_So much for having friends._ Yoohyeon thought.

****The walk with Seo Soojin has**** to be the longest walk in the same hallway that Yoohyeon has been taking. Everyone was looking at them. It wasn’t surprising but it never felt any less bothering.

She just focused her eyes on the floor.

Why am I here just to suffer--

“Yoohyeon-ssi.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” she perked like a dog (well, she is, kind of) when her name was called. That was when she noticed that Soojin had brought them to a relatively isolated part of the building. No one except for the both of them was present. And there was no sound except the cicadas outside and her heart beating madly.

“Are you aware of the position that I hold in the student council?”

Yoohyeon nods and the other girl continued, “Aside from my respect towards Minji-unnie as the president, she is also someone I hold dearly as an older sister.”

Soojin stopped walking, and Yoohyeon bumped into her back, “Oh, sorry…”

The tension in the air was heavy.

Yoohyeon’s adrenaline was on rage. She was ready to fight or flight. Depending on what happens next.

Soojin turned her back towards Yoohyeon, and the gray-haired was met with sharp eyes.

“Yoohyeon-ssi, can you explain why there is an erotic magazine in your bag with Minji-unnie’s picture tucked in between like a bookmark?”

Yoohyeon faints, and she remembers thinking, ‘ _curse you in the deepest hell, Kim Bora.’_


End file.
